Regalos de Navidad
by M-Awesome
Summary: ¡Ah la navidad! Que bonita época festiva en donde se disfruta del ambiente, el espíritu navideño, la familia, los amigos...y una mierda, ¡todo el mundo sabe que lo importante en la navidad son los regalos!. Vivan Papa Noel y los Reyes Magos aunque a veces no nos traigan los regalos que pedimos. Regalos para my friends en forma de fics.
1. Muerdago

**Bueno aquí estamos, celebrando la navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad para todo el mundo! -insertar símbolo de Whatsapp de confeti(?)-**

 **En fin, estos son mis regalitos de navidad para mis amigos, este capítulo en particular es para el trío stalker:**

 **Diane Redfox, Yuki Marvell y Furrett.**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen (son de Hiro Mashima), por que si lo hicieran ya hubieran muerto la mitad.**

* * *

 **El Tradicional Muerdago**

La navidad había llegado por fin a Fiore y por consecuente a la ciudad de Magnolia, era por la mañana temprano y ya hacía bastante frío, la escasa gente que se dejaba ver a esas horas por las calles iban bien abrigadas para protegerse del clima helado con chaquetas, gorros, bufandas, etc. Vemos caminando a una pequeña chica que recién salía del edificio "Fairy Hills" aquel que solo era habitado por algunas de las chicas del gremio de la ciudad de Magnolia. Se dirigía rumbo al gremio pues la noche anterior y antes de irse a la cama le llegó una carta por debajo de la puerta de su habitación que la citaba a primera hora de la mañana en el gremio y aunque estaba algo extrañada por esa nota decidió obedecer.

Al mismo llegar, dudosa empujó las puertas del gremio, estas se abrieron pero nadie se encontraba dentro del edificio. Comenzó a caminar hacia dentro con algo de miedo incluso, Charle no estaba con ella se veía tan bien durmiendo que no había querido despertarla y había ido sola.

-¿Hola? -su voz retumbó por todo el lugar- ¿Hay alguien? -volvió a escucharse el eco. -¿Mira-san? -llamó ya que la peliblanca siempre era la primera en llegar al gremio y la última en irse. -¿Maestro?, ¿Lucy-san?, ¿Nat...

-¿Wendy-nee? -llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. La joven peliazul volteó sobre si misma de inmediato encontrándose con uno de sus mejores amigos en el gremio, Romeo.

-Romeo-kun -exclamó ella con felicidad y alivio a la vez, al menos ya no estaba sola, pero en ese mismo instante pensó en otra cosa. -¿A ti también te ha llegado una nota citándote aquí a esta hora?. -preguntó a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia ella.

-Pero parece que solo estamos tu y yo -dijo el chico poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Si, me pregunto donde estarán el resto de la gente -dijo ahora la chica echando un vistazo por todo el gremio hasta que captó algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, miró hacía el techo, se quedo en silencio un buen rato mientras su cara se teñía de un color muy rojizo, quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y comenzó a balbucear.

-R-R-Romeo-ku-u-un...-llamó la atención del chico que se encontraba mirando distraidamente hacía otro lugar. Este dirigió la mirada hacía su compañera y la miró con una ceja alzada mientras se disponía a mirar hacía donde ella lo estaba haciendo.

-Que ocurre Wen...

-¡AH! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojadisimos desviando sus cabezas hacía lados opuestos intentando evitar el contacto visual entre ellos. Se quedaron así un par de minutos que les parecieron horas y no volvieron a decir una sola palabra hasta que consiguieron rebajar un poco el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero, ¿que había causado todo esto?, ¿que hacía ahí en todo el medio del gremio un muérdago?, quien sabe...

-...Y...-el primero en decir una palabra fue Romeo-...¿que se supone que debemos hacer? -se sintió idiota al hacer esa pregunta, ¿pues que iban a hacer? estaba claro, la tradición de cuando dos personas están bajo un muérdago es que se tienen que besar, de ahí esa incomoda situación.

-Pues...seguir la tradición...-dijo como pudo y casi en un susurro la pequeña Dragon Slayer, el chico solo consiguió a asentir con la cabeza mientras iban acercándose poco a poco hasta unir sus labios en un muy corto periodo de tiempo. Se separaron enseguida como si el otro quemará y por los rojos que estaban casi parecía eso.

-Feliz navidad Wendy -murmuró con una leve sonrisa el pequeño mago de fuego lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Wendy.

-Feliz navidad Romeo-kun, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? -preguntó ella algo mas calmada y feliz, el chico respondió afirmativamente y salieron del gremio tomados de las manos, pero olvidándose de un tema importante, ¿quien había enviado esas notas a los dos magos?. Y es que en cuanto se fueron del gremio una persona salió desde detrás de la barra del bar.

-¡Si!, ¡lo he conseguido, de seguro las chicas se alegran cuando se lo cuente, sobretodo Mira! -gritó una alegre Levy sin para de saltar mientras aplaudía.

-¿Y para esta tontería me he tenido que levantar tan temprano? -refunfuñó Gajeel cruzándose de brazos. Lo que molestó a la maga de escritura.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras solo necesitaba la ayuda de Lily para colgar el muérdago -respondió ella inflando sus mofletes.

-Eres tan enana que ni siquiera puedes poner una planta -rió con burla el Dragon Slayer lo que enfadó todavía más a Levy quien se puso a golpearlo sin causarle nada de daño lo que aumentó las risas del chico.

-Oi -llamó la atención Lily de ambos mago y el exceed señaló hacia arriba con una sonrisa malvada. Levy dirigió su mirada hacía el techo y como antes había pasado con Wendy ahora ella se puso mas roja que un tomate. Un segundo muérdago se encontraba colgado debajo de donde estaban ella y Gajeel.

-B-Bueno...ya hemos terminado aquí...será mejor marcharse -dijo ella con voz nerviosa intentando salir de aquella situación.

-De eso nada -habló la voz de Gajeel, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica- Hay que seguir la tradición, ¿no es así? -dijo con su risa particular. Levy al verlo acercarse de esa forma intentó retroceder pero se topó con la barra del bar y pensó en ese momento que estaba atrapada.

-Gajeel, ¿que haces?...KYAAAAA!...

 **-Fin del primer regalo-**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado a todos este primer capítulo con temática navideña, muy habitual pero tradicional el muérdago que debe estar en todos los fics navideños, es algo sobre-explotado por nosotros los escritores pero a la vez efectivo XD. Voy a ver si puedo escribir los que me quedan. Nos vemos!**


	2. Regalos

**Pues nada, vamos con el segundo fic regalo.**

 **Parejas: Gruvia, Lyvia (levemente)**

 **Para: Titania Scarlett, Lightblue17, Juvia-Chan14. Vosotras con lo mal que me tratáis y yo aquí haciendo un regalo para vosotras, soy demasiado bueno (?). Feliz Navidad, disfrutadlo.**

* * *

¡Ah la navidad! Que bonita época festiva en donde se disfruta del ambiente, el espíritu navideño, la familia, los amigos...y una mierda, ¡todo el mundo sabe que lo importante en la navidad son los regalos!. Vivan Papa Noel y los Reyes Magos aunque a veces no nos traigan los regalos que pedimos.

Aunque si bien los regalos son lo más importante en estas fechas, también lo son otras cosas, como los dulces o el amor, y eso es lo que está intentando unir cierta chica del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Vemos una cocina llena de agua, harina y azúcar por todas partes, las paredes manchadas y las encimeras llenas de instrumentos de cocina. Y una chica cubierta de harina, apoyada sobre la mesa sollozando.

-¡Juvia no consigue hacerlo! -gritó echándose a llorar fuertemente, sus llantos atrajeron a algunas otras chicas a la cocina de Fairy Hills.

-¿Que son esos gritos Juvia? -preguntó entrando al lugar Cana. -¿Que diablos ha pasado aquí?, ¿se ha declarado la primera guerra mundial de los dulces? -dijo sorprendida al ver el estado del sitio.

-¡Juvia quiere hacerle dulces con el cuerpo de Juvia a Gray-sama como regalo de navidad pero no lo consigue! -chilló haciendo uno de sus típicos ataques de drama-queen abrazándose a Cana y mojando la ropa con sus lágrimas.

-¿Y porque no intentas regalarle algo menos...laborioso? -sugirió Wendy mirando la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Solo diré que me parece fatal que le vayas a regalar dulces al idiota de Gray y no me regales a mi un pastel de fresas -comentó Erza sin tener nada que ver con el asunto.

-Tranquilízate Juvia-san, ¿porque no intentas regalarle otra cosa? no se...¿un abrigo?, Gray-san siempre se quita toda la ropa. -dijo Wendy intentando darle alguna idea.

-Juvia ya le tejió una bufanda hace un tiempo, si vuelvo a hacer algo parecido Gray-sama pensará que no lo amo y que no merezco quererlo.

-De verdad Juvia que creo que tu cerebro se ahogó hace tiempo con tanta agua, pues cómprale algo y ya esta. -dijo ahora Cana.

-Juvia no quiere comprar nada, Juvia quiere hacer algo ella misma para demostrar mi amor por Gray-sama...-y fue en ese momento en el que las tres estaban a punto de darse por vencido, de verdad que esa chica estaba loca, ya no les extrañaba tanto de que Gray la ignorará tanto si se ponía tan pesada.

-Juvia necesita estar sola...-dijo deprimida la maga de agua con un aura oscura rodeándola y saliendo de allí. Las demás chicas se quedaron viendo como se marchaba con tristeza, sabían que no podían hacer prácticamente nada por ayudarla, a no ser que inventarán una poción que eliminara el tsunderismo.

-Wendy te toca limpiar esto -dijo Cana mientras ella y Erza salían de la cocina.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque yo!? -gritó la pequeña comenzando a llorar.

-Y bien Erza, ¿que te va a traer Santa Claus este año?, ¿un Jellal desnudo y borracho en tu cama?...

-¡C-C-CANA! ¡No digas eso en voz alta!...

Ahora Juvia caminaba por las calles de Magnolia sin un rumbo fijo, veía la felicidad en los rostros de los niños por la emoción de las fiestas, veía algunas parejas acarameladas justo delante de ella, le daba ganas de lanzarse un Water Nebula y cortarles el rollo, pero ella era buena persona y no tenía porque hacerlo. ¿Porque no podía tener esa relación con Gray? se preguntaba constantemente, ¿Gray-sama no me ama?. Ahora su aura oscura era todavía mas grande y densa, caminaba mirando al suelo para evitar ver a aquellas parejas y sin querer chocó con otra persona.

-Juvia lo siente mucho, no iba miran...-trató de disculparse rápidamente la maga de agua pero la voz de esa persona se le adelantó.

-¿Juvia? -esa voz la llamó por su nombre, ella conocía esa voz, levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese rostro conocido.

-Lyon-sama...

…

-Así que no consigues hacerle un regalo adecuado a Gray -murmuró para si mismo Lyon apoyado sobre la barandilla del puente de Magnolia mirando el río pasar.

-No, y Juvia ya esta desesperada -dijo volviéndose a deprimir. El albino se quedó mirándola unos momentos, para luego volver a mirar al río, Juvia, río, río, Juvia...agua, si congelas el agua te da hielo y un mago de hielo puede hacer figuras moldeando ese hielo.

-Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte con eso...-volvió a murmurar y al escuchar eso los ojos de Juvia brillaron. Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo el regalo de Gray pero Juvia cambiaba de idea cada 3 segundos, finalmente se decidió por algo y le dio instrucciones a Lyon para hacerlo como ella quería. El resultado final le encantó y ya tenía su tan ansiado regalo para su Gray-sama.

-Es hora de que vuelva a Lamia Scale, por cierto Juvia antes de irme, ¿podrías darle esto a Gray? -preguntó el peliblanco entregándole a Juvia una de las típicas tarjetas de navidad.

-Claro que si, muchas gracias por todo Lyon-sama -agradeció Juvia acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

La mañana siguiente, Juvia fue muy feliz al gremio y al mismo entrar corrió hasta donde estaba Gray quien como de costumbre estaba peleando con Natsu de cualquier tontería. La maga de agua le lanzó uno de sus ataques a Natsu y lo mandó a la otra esquina del gremio dejando muy confundido al Fullbuster.

-¡Buenos días Gray-sama! -saludó ella tan alegre.

-B-B-Buenos días Juvia...-respondió el saludo un tanto extrañado.

-Aquí tiene su regalo de navidad Gray-sama, espero que le guste -dijo ella extendiéndole una pequeña caja con un envoltorio navideño.

-Etto...esta bien -dijo el tomando el regalo, rompió el envoltorio y abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con una de las típicas bolas de cristal que tiene algo dentro mientras parece que esta nevando. Solo que lo que tenía de especial esta era que dentro tenía eran unas figuritas que tenían la forma de Gray y Juvia tomados de las manos y con un pequeño texto hecho también con hielo que decía: "Feliz navidad Gray-sama".

-Vaya...-iba a decir algo Gray cuando Juvia de nuevo se le adelantó- Ah, a Juvia casi se le olvida, Lyon-sama me pidió que le entregara esto -dijo ella sacando la tarjeta que le dio Lyon y se la entregó a Gray.

-¿Un Christmas?, vaya palo, ahora tendré que mandarle yo uno a el, no podía quedarse quieto -protestó Gray lo que le provocó risa a Juvia. El mago de hielo miró la tarjeta y notó que había algo escrito por detrás que decía: "Feliz navidad idiota, cuida bien de ella o te las verás conmigo". Gray sonrió al leer aquello, su "hermano" era un estúpido. -¿Porque todos me llaman idiota?...

-¿Ha dicho algo Gray-sama? -preguntó confundida Juvia.

-Eh ah no nada...gracias Juvia -dijo y eso sorprendió a la maga de agua- me encanta el regalo, feliz navidad a ti también -dijo con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que la mente de Juvia volviera a "divagar" y se lanzó sobre el con corazoncitos saliendo de ella.

-¡SOCORRO!-

 **-Fin-**


	3. ¡Inocente!

**Wiiihu, tercer capítulo, vamos a ello.  
**

 **Feliz día de los inocentes, 3 dias atrasado XD. Antes de nada advertir que este capitulo era jodido de hacer porque no se hacer inocentadas y recordad que el polvo de hadas es malo a pesar de que Mashima lo consuma (?).  
**

 **Para: Los parguelas (?), ellos saben quienes son XD.  
**

* * *

-Navidad, navidad...-canturreaba felizmente Lucy subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su casa, pero al mismo abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa. -Hum...no hay nadie...¿¡Natsu!?, ¿¡Happy!?...esto es extraño -dijo confundida la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-No me habrán vuelto a dejar con una nota, ¿verdad? -se preguntó así misma rebuscando por toda su casa. Suspiró desanimada y caminó hasta el gremio de Fairy Tail, allí tampoco los encontró, preguntó a Mirajane y la peliblanca le dijo que no se habían pasado por allí en toda la mañana.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, solo había un lugar en el que le quedara por buscar y aunque no estaba acostumbrada, fue a la casa que compartían el dragon-slayer de fuego y el exceed azul. Llegó hasta estar frente la puerta de la casa de ambos, tocó un par de veces pero nadie respondía. Volvió a tocar y nada, llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta y lo giró levemente encontrándose con que la puerta estaba abierta.

Entró despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido y se quedó sin aliento al ver los cuerpos de Happy y Natsu tirados en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Los ojos de Lucy por poco se salen de sus órbitas al ver aquella escena, ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas mientras corría hacía Natsu gritando su nombre.

-¿Q-Q-Quien te ha podido...hacer esto?...-sollozaba la chica- Ni siquiera...tuve tiempo...de decirte que...yo te...-en ese momento Natsu abrió sus ojos sorprendiendo de nuevo a la maga de espíritus celestiales que soltó tal grito que fue escuchado hasta en Neptuno. Natsu se incorporó riendo al igual que Happy y ambos gritaron a la vez: -¡Inocente!

-¿Eh?...

-Lucy deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto -rió sin parar el exceed caminando hacía ella.

-¿Todo esta ha sido una inocentada vuestra? -preguntó a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza y un aura oscura rodeó el cuerpo de la maga celestial lo que asustó a Natsu y Happy. -Malditos seáis...¡me las vais a pagar por darme tal susto!

-¿Quieres pelear?, pareces encendida -dijo Natsu liberando un aura de fuego.

-¡URANO METRIA!

-¡AAAAHHHH!...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Fiore unas personas encapuchadas caminaban por las cordilleras que separaban Magnolia de la ciudad vecina, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que uno de ellos se paró en seco lo que hizo que los demás se giraran a verle extrañados.

-¿Que ocurre, Erik? -preguntó Jellal a lo que su compañero y ex-miembro del gremio oscuro Oración 6 le pidió silencio con un gesto.

-Escucho pisadas cerca de aquí...

-¿Oyes alguna voz?.

-Es difícil si habla la tuya...no, todo en silencio, solo se escuchan las pisadas...

-En fin, no crea que sea nada importante, sigamos...-ordenó el antiguo mago sagrado girándose y encontrándose con una no grata sorpresa. ¿Como era posible que detrás de ellos hubieran aparecido un escuadrón de miembro del consejo mágico.

-¿Con que nada importante eh? -dijo Racer en tono irónico. De un momento a otro habían sido rodeados por cientos de hombres del consejo.

-La única opción viable para escapar es matarlos -dijo Cobra con una sonrisa.

-¡No!, prometimos que no volveríamos a cometer más pecados...

-Lo prometiste tu, además, tranquilo...-respondió Racer con otra sonrisa y de un momento a otro los miembros del consejo como aparecieron se fueron.

-¡Inocentes! -se echaron a reír Erik y Sawyer al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

-¿Que diablos?...-miró Jellal hacía Midnigth. El chico le devolvió la mirada y tras dar un suspiro habló. -Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo -explicó en referente a crear la pesadilla donde los rodeaban. Jellal frunció el ceño mirando a los dos chicos que se estaban muriendo de risa y llamó a Sorano quien se volteó para mirar al mago de cuerpos celestiales.

-¿Recuerdas aquello que te prohibí hacer?.

-¿Lo de que tenía que dejar de andar desnuda delante de vosotros?. -A Jellal le salió una venita en la frente.

-Lo de que tenías que dejar de pegar a Cobra y Racer, bien, ahora te doy permiso para hacerlo...déjalos bien muertos -dijo lo que hizo que Angel sonriera malvadamente y con una mirada sombría se acercará a los dos bromistas.

-¡Venid aquí idiotas!

 **-Fin-**


End file.
